


But I Didn't, Did I?

by Waywardsistershy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Caught, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Language, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardsistershy/pseuds/Waywardsistershy
Summary: The Reader, the younger Winchester sibling, is on a forbidden solo hunt that almost goes south leaving her bleeding out but she manages to get back to her motel. Cas finds her and is furious with her and lets her know it. But he accidentally let’s out his true feelings for her.
Relationships: Castiel & You, Castiel/Reader, Castiel/You, castiel & reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	But I Didn't, Did I?

I'm thrown into a nearby wall. 

The back of my head smacking it so hard that I almost pass out.

Story of my fucking life when I go solo hunting.

That's going to leave me sore in the morning, I think as I get back and pick up my gun. This was such a horrible idea but, it's too late to turn back now that I am facing the werewolf that both my brothers and Cas told me not to hunt. If this wolf doesn't kill me then Dean will have my head on the chopping block before I could give some dumb ass excuse.

"For a Winchester you suck ass. Bad," The wolf taunts me. "It's no wonder they keep you locked away. I bet you can't even shoot me without missing the first few times." The wolf beings to circle me showing me his nasty teeth. "I could make your death so quick and leave your body for your brothers to find. But then of course they will stop at nothing until I'm either way." The wolf stops and stares at me. "But then again, I'm not one to leave messes behind." 

The wolf lunges at me and tackles me to the ground. I do everything to keep his teeth from biting me. I kick and punch this way and that but not much damage is done to him. He grabs my arm and digs his nasty nails into the muscle and I scream out. Yep, my brothers are going to kill me for going out hunting if I survive this.

My gun slides from my hand and I roll over on my hands and knees and make my way towards it. The wolf pulls me back and attempts to bite me. I kick him square in the face and quickly get my gun and spin around and shoot him directly in the heart. He looks down at his chest as the blood starts to spill from it. Then he looks back up at me and smiles. "I take that back," he says with blood coming out. "You don't suck ass." The wolf falls on his face. 

I hang my head back and stare at the night sky. The stars are beautiful and I can make out the Big Dipper. My arm starts to throb once I realize I relaxed too long. I look down to see my entire left arm in covered in blood. I start to act quickly. I pull my belt off and wrap it above the wound and tighten it up as much as I could. I take my flannel off and tie it over the wound. That should hold until I get back to the motel. The motel I paid for with the card I stole from Sam. It wouldn't be long until he was able to track it down and both he and Dean were at my door. 

I make my way to the car that i took from the bunker. Another thing that my brothers will have my ass over. I turn the ignition and drove off. I think about anything but my throbbing arm. I can start to feel myself start shake. Just a few more minutes. I can start to see the stupid neon sign to the motel. 

I quickly park the car and get out. I throw open the trunk and pull out my first aide kit and the bottle of whiskey I swiped from Deans room. I kick open the door and before I could close the door and set things down, I hear the door slam and I am being pinned to the door. My adrenaline starts to rise again and the throbbing in my arm slowly fades away. Just as fast as the adrenaline comes, it fades away when I realize it's not a monster or my brothers. 

"How did you find me, Cas?" I ask the angel. He has a hand on my shoulder. The look on his face is pure anger. How can an angel like him hold so much anger in his face? In his eyes? 

"It was not hard," Cas replies. He notices my bandaged arm and takes the tied up shirt off and sees the belt above it. "What the hell happened?" He asks pulling me from the door and leading me to the bed. 

"You're not going to tell Sam and Dean are you?" I ask as Cas inspects the wound. His hands are gentle but his face still tells me he is furious.

"This is starting to get infected," Cas ignores the question. "Luckily, you think faster than your brothers and was able to stop it from getting worse." Well theres a plus. I'm smarter than my brothers. Maybe because we didn't have the same mother. 

My mother was the smart one who had a one night stand with the man who saved her. That then resulted in me being born. I never met my father, only about him. When my mother died she said I should look for my father and gave me a number. That number lead me to the brothers that I never knew I had and the news that our father had died years ago. That was nearly five years ago. Since then, I learned the way of the 'family business' as Dean called. Turns out I inherited a lot from our dear old dead dad.

"YN," Cas says placing his hand over my arm. A soft glow of a light appears and I can see my arm start to heal. "You're arm is good along with any other injuries." Cas leans back and stares at me. "You could have died. What the hell happened?" He asks again with a firmer voice.

I swallow hard. Cas is never firm with me unless I'm careless and throwing my life into dangerous situations. "A werewolf," I say getting up and getting a glass of water. "A cocky ass werewolf who is dead. It didn't go as planned but at least the dick head is dead." 

Cas rubs his face and sighs or maybe it's a groan. Either way, Cas is more irritated than normal. "You are so much like Dean on a hunt at times. Hot headed and cocky. No set plan in place." 

"I had a plan Cas," I'm starting to get irritated as well. "It just didn't go as...well...planned." I turn to look at him. The anger on his face sent shivers down my spine. His face is suppose to be smooth and pure. 

"And that plan almost got you killed," His voice starts to rise. "What would I tell your brothers if I found you dead?"

The anger in me starts to boil in me. "But I didn't, did I?" I snap at him. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. Hunting by myself. Making this damned world a better place by myself. I don't need my brothers twenty-four seven to do all that."

In seconds Cas is across the room. His hands grip both my upper arms. "Do you not understand, YN?" He yells. "You could have died! I could have lost you. I cannot loose you." 

That's when I see it. It's not anger I see in his face, it's worry and fear and...love? My anger disappears and I feel Cas's hands loosen on my arms. Cas's face falls and he starts to leave. I take a deep breath and walk after him and take hold of his hand. "Cas," I say softly and before I could get another word out, Cas spins around and pulls me into his arms and slams his lips onto mine.

The kiss is intense and I find myself melting right into it. I run my hands up between our bodies and hold onto the collar of his trench coat. I pull back and see the worry begin to fade from his eyes and face. The worry is replaced by lust and hunger. I take a few steps back and slowly remove my shirt. Cas takes both his trench coat and coat that underneath off. He walks towards me, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it off to the side along with his shoes.

I begin to back up, kicking my shoes off to the side, until the back of my legs hit the bed. Cas closes the distance between us but putting both hands on my face and softly kissing me while wrapping an around me and laying us down on the bed. 

I'm aware of a warm, tingling sensation coming from Cas's hands. Where ever his bare skin touched on mine, I would feel it. It sent waves of pleasure throughout my whole. I give a soft and small sigh. Cas pushes away and stands up. The warm feeling his skin gave me also leaves. He undoes his belts and pulls his pants down. His hard dick bouncing about making me long for it inside of me.

I get to work on getting my pants off and soon, Cas is settled between my legs. He looks at me in the eyes, I see a small hint of angelic glow in his. My brothers are going to lock me away for sure once they find out about this. Because you know, they will find out eventually. I reach between our bodies and grab Cas's hard dick. I feel him tense up as I move it to my entrance and give it a few pumps before using my free hand to pull his face down to kiss me again. 

Cas pushes himself inside of me, making me moan. "Oh Jesus fuck," I sigh as we adjust to each other. 

"I do not think that-" Cas starts to say but I cover his mouth.

"Cas, don't ruin this," I move my hips up and Cas starts to get the idea. The lust and hunger returning to his eyes. He takes me hands and pins them onto the bed and picks up the pace of his thrusts.

The thrusts soon become almost brutally fast. The smacking of our skin echoes in the room along with my moan like screams and whimpers. "Cas, fuck, Cas," I pant and cry out. "Oh, please don't stop." 

"I do not plan on it," He purrs into my ear. He slides an arm under me and flips us over to where hes sitting and I'm in his lap. He continues to fuck me harder than before. "Now, that is better." He says taking my hands and putting them on the sides of his shoulder. "Now do not come until I tell you."

I close my eyes and bite my lip as he fucks up into me. My core and entire body start to tighten up and I will kill myself if I came without being told to. I focus on anything but coming but it's so hard when the man slash angel is fucking you so good.I bite my lip harder and taste blood. 

"I wanted this for so long," Cas grunts in between each powerful and earth shattering thrust. "I always wanted to know what it felt like to be inside you. To be this close to you. To feel your body on mine. To hear you sigh, scream, moan my name." 

"Cas," I whimper. I'm on edge and I need release. I need to let myself go and I need to feel him completely inside of me. "Please let me come."

"Soon," he says firmly. "I am getting close too. We will come together." 

Thats when I realize, Cas's thrusts were beginning to feel sloppy and uneven. I take my hands off his shoulders and press them to his face and kiss him. "Cas, come for me." My kisses are sloppy and sweaty. "Come inside me, Cas. I need to feel you all inside me." I rest my forehead on his and stare into his eye. His teeth are clenched together grunting my name softly. His thrusts, sloppier than before, still slam into me. 

"Come with me, YN," Cas says thrusting deeper. He stares right into my eyes. "Come!"

I myself go and my eyes roll into the back of my head. I scream out Cas's name, digging my nails into the sides of his face. I feel Cas come with me. I feel the warmth of his cum fill me up. HIs hands grip my sides hard enough that I know bruises will be left. He moans out my name and we fall back onto the bed. 

"That was fucking amazing," I say pulling the covers over us and snuggling up next Cas. "I should go out more often on solo hunt so that you fuck me angrily like that."

"Please do not," Cas wraps me up in his arms. My head rests on his chest. "I cannot bare to loose you. That is why, when I figured it out where you were going, I followed you. I was late to jump into your case but, I was also almost late. You could have bleed out right here in the room if you didn't patch your arm up right."

Listening to Cas talk about how much he cares for me, makes me guilty for going out in the first place. But then he and I wouldn't have had amazing sex and I wouldn't have known his true feelings towards me. I sit up and look at him. His blue eyes staring right back at me. I lean up and kiss him gently. "I love you, too." I say laying my head back down before passing out for the evening. 

I sleep peacefully.

Until the door to motel is kicked down. 

I jump up in bed, still naked from the night before. Cas is still next to me, angel blade at the ready. Naked as well. In storms both my brothers. Guns drawn with looks of anger and worry on their faces. I quickly pull up the covers to cover my bare breasts. Dean sees this and then sees Cas besides me. 

Deans holsters the gun. "You guys better have some sort of clothing under there."

"Uh, Dean," Sam says looking around at the floor. Dean follows his gaze and the horror and realization falls on his face. 

Dean makes his way towards the bed. Well it was nice knowing freedom, I jokingly think. Dean pulls me up by my arm and picks up my bag from the ground. He leads me to the bathroom, not without me stumbling over my shaking legs. Shaking legs from being fucked to oblivion by a celestial being. Dean looks at me and then back at Cas. More horror covering his face. 

Once in the bathroom, I turn to see Cas already getting dressed. He's facing me as he buttons up his shirt and give me a satisfying smile. I give one in return and Dean sees it. He tosses the bag onto the counter. "Get cleaned up and dressed. We are all going home. And you," Dean closes the door. "You and I are going to have some words about this."


End file.
